One Minute Melee: Rainbow Dash vs Jet (Equestria Girls vs Fairy Tail)
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Rainbow Dash, Canterlot High's Colorful Speedy Wondercolt and the Element of Loyalty. Jet, the Speeder of Fairy Tail and Proud Member of Team Shadow Gear. Two super fast people are going fight for 60 seconds to see which of them is truly the fastest and who is the most Awesomeness! Equestria Girls vs Fairy Tail


**Two Fighters**

 **No Reacher**

 **60 Seconds**

 **MELEE**

* * *

It is a peaceful day at Equestria Town, full of colorful wonders with its people getting along hanging with either friends or families, living life to the fullest and all. But today, there is going to be a little disturbance in that peace, like two strangers are about to fight for whatever reason.

Two girls are talking while walking through the streets of the town waiting for the traffic signal to change for them to walk, when the light turns green they walk halfway through the crosswalk and suddenly something fast ran right pass them in a blur. They jumped in fright thinking something attacked them, but soon realize whatever it was is gone now.

The fast blur ran around the neighborhood while some people who felt the wind from it became a little scared like it some sort of ghost or something, except that it's no ghost running but a young speedy boy.

He is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such a peculiar physical irregularity. He wears an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering his legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

This young man seems to be looking for something in a hurry with a worry expression like something bad has happened. He ran right up the wall to the top of any random building he sees, getting a view of the town at a high point, grinding his teeth in frustration while looking around.

"Damn it, I knew that idiot Natsu would do something stupid like messing around with that unknown magic crystal me and Droy found. I'll be lucky to smack the guy if I find a way back home." The young man said anger, remembering how he ended up in another world.

It started as any other day at his guild, Fairy Tail, hanging out with all his friends/fellow guild members, his name is Jet proclaiming to be the faster member with his **High-Speed Magic** , when he and Droy found a mysterious crystal in the woods, showing it to the Master thinking he may know something about it. The Master didn't know it is, but sense that it holds some magic power from within, one of the members known as Natsu took a good look curious about it as well. Suddenly, he got into a fight with another member who's also Natsu's rival accidentally ignite his fire onto the crystal and it glows brightly like the sun up close. Jet acted quickly to get rid of the crystal outside, but it was too late as the crystal became a strange-looking portal sucking Jet in instantly and threw him out into another world, where he is now.

"Whatever, this world doesn't seem to have magic kind of like Edolas Natsu and his team told be about." Jet recalled hearing the adventure of a parallel world of Earthland.

Suddenly, he felt something it was faint but there was no mistaking this feeling; it's magic power coming from somewhere. He focusing his sensing to where that magic is, after a while he pinpointed the location.

"Magic, maybe there are Mages here, hope they can help me." Jet wondered, not wasting another second, he speeds up what he believes maybe the key to help him get home.

 **(Canterlot High, Soccer Field)**

"You ready, Applejack?" A rainbow-haired girl asked while bouncing a soccer ball on her leg.

"Ready, Rainbow Dash!" The cowgirl-looking girl, known as Applejack replied.

Rainbow Dash knee-kick the ball high in the air timing this perfectly and kicks the ball hard and fast right at Applejack who nearly caught it as it almost hit the net-goal behind her. Applejack signs as she got up with the ball in her hand.

"Nice kick, you just keep getting better every day." Applejack commented.

"That because I'm awesome, and thanks for agreeing to help me practice." Rainbow said.

"No problem, granny gave me the day, so I got nothing to do." Applejack explained Rainbow then got herself a great idea.

"Hey Applejack, use your super strength to throw the ball!" Rainbow said making Applejack worry.

"I don't know, you sure we should use our magic like this?" Applejack asked.

"Totally, I mean, we should also be practicing out magic to be ready you know." Rainbow stated, as just as Applejack hates to admit this but Rainbow has a point that.

"Alright, get ready." Applejack said reeling in her arm with the ball as Rainbow gets in a running start.

Applejack activates her super strength magic and threw the far high and far probably to the other side of town. Rainbow Dash, dashes her way to catch the ball with her super speed magic, but when she made her way to the street she crashes into Jet who was distracted from the flying ball as they both rolling together like a ball until they stop and off of each other.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" Jet yelled.

"Hey, I was about to catch that ball until you got in my way, jerk!" Rainbow yelled back. Jet was about to yell again until he senses that magic feeling again and seeing it's coming from that girl's necklace and the girl herself.

"Whatever, I'm in a bad mood today so hand over that necklace of yours." Jet demanded as they both got up on their feet.

"What, you into jewelry or something?" Rainbow asked getting a feeling that this guy is something else.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know there's magic from you and that necklace, so come along or I'll have to force you to." Jet threatened, now Rainbow is getting angry.

"I don't know who you think you are, but no body orders Rainbow Dash around, you chicken legs!" Rainbow insulted.

"Bring it on, you Rainbow Snail!" Jet insulted back, now the two are going to fight.

Meanwhile, Applejack came up to see what's going and a pink-haired friend suddenly pops up out of nowhere spooked the cowgirl a bit.

"Can I start the match PLEASE!" She asked confusing Applejack of who is she talking to.

 **Sure, Pinkie Pie, be my guest.**

Pinkie screams in excited, cough a bit before getting into a loud-exciting voice.

 **(Music-Super Skrull Theme, Marvel vs Capcom 3)**

 **It's A Race Against Time**

Rainbow Dash and Jet get into their own battle stance, ready to kick each other's butts.

 **FIGHT!**

 **60**

They start off with a lock-clash of their fist for a bit before they jump away, Rainbow run towards Jet for a right-hook punch, but the Fairy Tail Mage dodge that as he attends to punch her as well but miss, then the two runs around in a small circle striking at each other in blurs.

 **50**

Jet grabs Rainbow by the arm and swings her around and around then throwing her away to the field before speeds up ahead to strike her in the back and delivering some fast punches and kicks. Rainbow managed to block a couple and begins her counterstrike with a fast knee to the stomach and a headbutt.

 **40**

While Jet was in a daze, Rainbow thought of an idea and quickly went somewhere before could regain his focus wondering where the rainbow-haired girl went. He soon got his answer when a baseball hit him dead-on the nose making him groan in pain felt like that ball came from a gun he sees Rainbow wearing and holding every sports equipment she came grab like baseball, football, soccer, hockey, tennis, any sport balls she can find, and a karate belt on her waist. Jet was a little confuse at this until he dodges a dodgeball Rainbow threw, but didn't react in time for hit swing from the bat.

 **30**

Rainbow continues the assault using her super speed combos hitting the speedy mage from all directions: striking with the bat and hockey stick like duel swords, hitting him repeating with a soccer ball and tennis racket like it's a pinball game only Jet is like a practice-dummy, pounding him with every ball she got, then tying him up in a rope before kicking him hard and high like a human football going over the goal.

"GOOALL!" Rainbow cheered.

Jet freed himself and charges at Rainbow.

 **20**

Jet increases his speed more to hit Rainbow with his best move, she threw more balls at him, he dodges them all easily and went straight to Rainbow trying to put up her defense but was too late.

" **Falcon Heavenward"** Jet strike her harder with the force of his speed sending Rainbow flying and crashing into a brick wall of the school.

"Too slow." Jet grin mocked, but the grin faded when a bright light shines to where Rainbow crash and reveals her being okay and in her crystal-hero form getting serious.

The two charges again to finish this fight once and for all.

 **10**

They're moving so fast, those like Applejack and Pinkie can only see two blurs: one's the rainbow and the other is brown with green-light; clashing and colliding against each other from up and down and left to right all around. They back away dozens of feet, Rainbow flew high to the sky while jet charges up putting every magic he has into one final attack. Rainbow reaches the clouds immediately flies down fast and faster she goes as a mach cone forms around breaking the sound barrier. The screen slice in two showing Jet on the left side and Rainbow Dash on the right.

 **5**

Jet finish charging to strike as soon as Rainbow is close enough to the ground, then dashes towards for speedy opponent.

 **4**

" **RainBoom Strike"** Rainbow Dash pulled up in a 90-degree angel just as a huge rainbow circle exploded thus increasing her speed by times 2 and leading a trail of a rainbow as the two get closer and closer fast ready for their final clash.

 **3**

" **Falcon Heavenward"** They collide of feet vs fists creating a strong shockwave as they're lock in a power struggle.

 **2**

Unfortunately for Jet, Rainbow's attack is faster and stronger instantly pushing Jet back with little effort.

 **1**

Rainbow pushes Jet right to the brick wall causing a giant rainbow-colored mushroom shape cloud, knocking Jet unconscious and his hat rolling on the ground.

 **KO**

 **(Music End)**

Rainbow pants returning to her normal form, she was lucky that it's the weekend or else she would've gotten detention for breaking the school like that, considering there's a giant hole. She looks down at the knocked-out Jet checking to see if he's okay, soon felt a pulse from his wrist sign in relief.

"Awesome!" Rainbow shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"WOW, that was the most awesomeness-extreme 1 Minute Melee, EVER! Thank you, Author!" Pinkie shouted in joy and excitement while looking at the fourth wall.

 **You're Welcome!**

Rainbow felt a little tried from that last attack she pulled and looks like she was about to fall, but Applejack help her stay on her feet.

"You know, this all could've been avoid if you didn't get so angry easily." Applejack teased.

"Hey, he had it coming, and he somehow knew that I have magic." Rainbow pouted.

Applejack suggested to go to her farm for a while as Pinkie carries Jet and called the other Mane 7 to meet up with them.

Soon, Jet woke up meeting Rainbow's friends and explained his situation, he even thanked Rainbow for letting off some steam. As the girls tries to think of a way for Jet to return home, the same portal that brought Jet to this world appears like it's sending Jet home. Jet says his goodbye to everyone and promise Rainbow Dash for a rematch next time they meet again, Rainbow said she'll be waiting for that day as they fist bump before Jet enters the portal. It vanishes from the spot as the girls decided to continue on with their day.

Rainbow has been doing thinking as an important question pops into her head.

"I wonder if there are other speeders in other worlds who'll give me a challenge?" Rainbow smirk asked to herself.

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner is…**

 **Rainbow Dash**

* * *

 **KO new story is out and hope you all hope enjoy it!**

 **Since I did my first DBX, I've decided to do a 1 Minute Melee of the Human Rainbow Dash against Jet from Fairy Tail, hope you like the result. Thinking of adding two speedy from their group going against each other and to show Jet is still an important character of Fairy Tail.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and enjoy the story!**


End file.
